


INTRO

by Cancer



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: BuSido, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando despertó estaba solo, la cabeza apoyada en una almohada que no había estado ahí hace un par de horas y una manta que le cubría sólo los pies.<br/>Cuando despertó por completo pudo darse cuenta que la manta en realidad era una chaqueta de lana que no le pertenecía y que alguien silbaba en la cocina al ritmo del aceite a fuego medio en una cacerola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> ¡BuSido al poder! Bueno, estuve escribiendo esto por pedazos, así que si ven alguna incoherencia en el contexto, es mi culpa. Si ven alguna falla, también es mi culpa, porque no está beteado y porque mis ojos andan cansados y yada, yada, tengo una larga lista de excusas y tampoco tengo beta externo. So, espero que les guste o algo así, quería hacer la escena de sexo "explícito", o más o menos, porque siento que la habíamos estado evitando. Que sepan que no fue fácil, lo empecé a escribir antes de que comenzaran las clases y ya se terminó el semestre...

Probablemente no debió haber mezclado; inhalar dos rayas de coca después de fumar dos porros y beber todo ese vodka, pero no reaccionó hasta que el dolor se extendía por su columna, mucho más tenue que si no estuviera drogado, eso seguro, pero igualmente como si su cadera fuera a partirse en dos. 

Haberse drogado y emborrachado no era el problema en realidad, no era la primera vez que lo hacía; no era un problema estar en el estudio de su casa ni no haber terminado los arreglos de la canción; no era un problema estar teniendo sexo, porque el sexo es grandioso , el problema quizá era que estaba en cuatro, o tal vez era que cinco minutos después de eso estaba montando mientras golpeaba el rostro y pecho de un sujeto, con el puño cerrado y sin más tacto que la debilidad que le provocaban los espasmos. Aunque no, el verdadero problema era en realidad el sujeto debajo de él, recostado en el piso, clavando los talones en la madera y empujando hacia arriba las caderas; y era un problema no porque realmente lo fuera, sino porque representaba un problema para él, para Anis. Y es que el hombre con el que estaba teniendo sexo era su compañero de grabación, aquel con el que apenas una semana atrás había hecho las paces de forma pública después de cantarse cientos de insultos y blasfemias.   
Que Sido estuviera gimiendo su nombre entre jadeos y gruñidos mientras le desgarraba el recto, le hacía moretones en las piernas e insultaba hasta con palabras que no existían maldiciendo a él, sus ancestros y su descendencia, no hacía bien a la salud mental de Anis. Si es que aún le quedaba algo de ella, cosa que decidió debía ser descartada después que el nombre de Paul abandonara sus labios. Se había vuelto loco. 

Los lentes de Sido estaban desacomodados en su cara, el gorro se le había caído, su chaqueta se encontraba abandonada en el sofá y Bushido extendió su mano para tocar la desordenada barba sobre la mueca tensa en la cara del otro hombre, sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba delirando y cuando el vello facial rozó sus dedos le sobrevinieron unas horribles náuseas, su cuerpo se dobló hacia adelante y se sostuvo con una mano sobre el suelo cuando su miembro se friccionó con el estómago del otro, completamente sensible al tacto. Las náuseas sólo se incrementaron cuando sintió su orgasmo venir y un gruñido involuntario acompañado de un estremecimiento lo traicionó. el vómito trepó por su garganta y al tragarlo se le escapó un eructo ahogado que provocó la risa de Sido; Anis estaba intentando imaginar que el otro no estaba ahí, y la risa que se lo recordó fue digna de una mirada de muerte a la que el más joven desvió el rostro y meneó las caderas con suavidad, como pidiendo perdón y dejando un ruido húmedo en el aire, como una melodía obscena. 

Paul se corrió sin avisarle, y no sólo se enteró por la forma en que se tensaban los músculos, sino porque evidentemente no estaba usando un condón. El semen le escurría por entre las piernas y se sintió aún más enfermo cuando la sensación cálida lo excitó lo suficiente como para correrse, el líquido blanco y espeso sobre el ligeramente velludo pecho del otro hombre.   
Se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, hombro a hombro y un gruñido al unísono cuando el miembro flácido estuvo completamente fuera. Quería decir algo como “esto está mal”, el problema era que una parte de su cerebro le decía que había estado realmente bien. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un orgasmo tan contradictoriamente abrumador e intenso (quizá cuando tenía diecisiete y lo había hecho con la hermana de su mejor amigo en el auto de su primo y su cerebro decía “estás jodido” pero la chica gritaba y gemía “más, más profundo” y él sólo podía empujar y empujar hacia el frente). Tampoco podía decidirse si echar al hombre, golpearlo u ofrecerle una cama, como el buen anfitrión que era, así que respiró profundo y aliviado cuando lo escuchó roncar, porque si se movía un solo centímetro regaría la alfombra con el vómito que todavía tenía atorado en la garganta. 

Cuando despertó estaba solo, la cabeza apoyada en una almohada que no había estado ahí hace un par de horas y una manta que le cubría sólo los pies.   
Cuando despertó por completo pudo darse cuenta que la manta en realidad era una chaqueta de lana que no le pertenecía y que alguien silbaba en la cocina al ritmo del aceite a fuego medio en una cacerola. El ruido fuerte de una puerta de madera, un grito, letanía de maldiciones y el agua del grifo.   
Bushido no sabía qué le palpitaba más, si la cabeza o el culo, pero cuando logró ponerse de pie a tropezones y sujetándose del sillón como si quisiera quedarse con un pedazo en la mano, la puerta se abrió muy lentamente y un par de anteojos se dejaron entrever por la ranura antes de asomarse por completo, detrás de ellos, un hombre que carraspeó incómodo. —Hice el desayuno —le dijo a media voz. 

No sabía concretamente qué había pasado, qué estaba pasando ni qué iba a pasar, pero Sido le ofrecía comida y su estómago le recordó que no había ingerido nada desde las tres de la tarde del día anterior. Asintió en silencio, se pasó la mano por el cabello y se dirigió al baño donde lo primero que hizo fue vomitar hasta que todo lo que pudo sacar fue saliva y un poco de bilis. 

La mesa del comedor era amplia, pero Sido estaba sentado a la barra, un plato aún lleno frente a él y otro igualmente lleno a un asiento de distancia , sus pies sobre el banquillo contiguo, una taza de café y una revista de cocina en las manos; Anis se sentó sin decir palabra y dio un trago largo a su café negro y caliente. 

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano? —Sido frunció las cejas ante la pregunta y detuvo el cambiar de página para inspeccionar el pequeño hematoma que se encontraba cerca de su tatuaje; no era grande pero lucía doloroso. 

—Tu jodida alacena se cierra sola.

Bushido se escondió tras su taza, con una carcajada en la comisura de los labios.  
—Mi jodida alacena no se cierra sola, tienes que empujar completamente hacia atrás para que se atore. 

—Y una mierda. 

Se rio con fuerza, alejando el café de su cara y evadiendo la mirada molesta del otro que se convirtió en una sonrisilla discreta. Tenían una semana completa trabajando juntos, solos en el estudio, arreglando partes que no habían querido quedar y Bushido no se había reído ni una sola vez durante todo ese tiempo. Apenas sonreía y no hablaba más de lo necesario si no se trataba de trabajo. Sido había empezado a aburrirse. 

Acercó el frasco de Nutella que estaba en el extremo de la barra y siquiera había terminado de abrirlo cuando estaba metiendo un dedo para sacar el contenido. 

—No seas cerdo, usa una maldita cuchara, Paul. 

—No me voy a acercar de nuevo a tu jodida alacena —lamió su dedo y lo metió de nuevo al frasco para tomar un poco más y sonrió ante el gruñido molesto y asqueado de Anis, que se levantó de su sitio para traer una cuchara. 

—Ahora está lleno de tus malditos gérmenes. 

—Te acostaste conmigo, Anis. 

Bushido sabía que, a pesar de todo, Paul Würdig era un hombre prudente, un hombre que sabía cómo eran las cosas y si tenía que disculparse se disculpaba, y si había algo que fuera mejor no decir, no lo decía. Así que en el largo y denso silencio que los envolvió, la consciencia de lo que pasaba lo golpeó directo a la cara haciendo que el dolor de cabeza se arrastrara a la base de su nuca y le provocara fruncir el ceño. Sido sólo sonrió. No era algo, desde su perspectiva, que debiera pasar desapercibido y ser olvidado en resquicios de arrepentimiento o duda, porque no había dudado y no se arrepentía de nada.

—Escucha… —articuló el mayor antes de suspirar y no decir más nada. Paul negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. 

—Anis, no fue un accidente y lo sabes; maldita sea, no tenemos trece años, he pasado mi vida bebiendo y no es la primera vez que pruebo drogas y tú yo sabemos perfectamente que ni siquiera estaba realmente borracho como para no saber lo que hacía o haberlo olvidado. 

No que haber despertado a su lado, medio desnudo y con rastros de semen no pudiera haberle dado un contexto bastante claro, pero Bushido sabía que no podía ser más cierto, porque tampoco había sido un accidente para él. 

—Y, ¿qué rayos pretendes que haga al respecto? 

El menor lo miró pasarse una mano por el cabello, curioso de cómo siempre parecía querer hacerse cargo de las situaciones que le inmiscuían. 

—Nada. 

—¿Nada?

—Nada, Anis, no tienes que hacer algo al respecto. Sólo quería que quedara claro que no fue un accidente, y que si lo hubiera sido, entonces estaría encantado de accidentarme de nuevo. 

—Pedazo de idiota —Bushido suspiró y se levantó de su lugar con la taza aún en la mano y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara —. Date prisa, las canciones no se van a producir solas. 

Paul se carcajeó antes de empujar por su garganta lo que quedaba de su bebida, el desayuno casi intacto olvidado en la barra.   
Culpable, o quizá no tanto, Anis probablemente tampoco tendría problemas con accidentarse de nuevo.


End file.
